Trust
by Captain Oats
Summary: Basically, The OC starting after "The Rivals" with Marissa and Ryan broken up. Later chaps contain "The Truth spoilers"
1. Running Away

Title: Trust  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the OC but if I did this would be an episode and not a fanfic.  
  
Shippings: SethSummer, RyanMarissa, MarissaOliver,  
  
Disclaimer: Basically takes place after The Rivals and then after The Truth.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ryan sat alone in the pool house with the lights off. He was sitting in the darkest corner of the room with his head hanging.  
  
________Ryan's Thought's_______________-  
  
Stupid Oliver. Stupid Fucking Oliver! He ruined the one thing in my life that actually made sense.  
  
The Cohens taking me in, that didn't make sense. What did I ever do to deserve people like them looking out for me? Seth, I don't deserve a best friend. Let's face it; I'm a paranoid failure as a boyfriend, a son, and as an all around person. Marissa didn't deserve me. The Cohen's don't deserve me and Seth doesn't deserve me.  
  
______________________________________  
  
*********  
  
Marissa sat in her room in her mom's house gathering her clothes when she looked out her window. She saw Ryan in a jacket with his bike. He had a backpack over his shoulders like he was running away.  
  
____________Marissa's Thoughts_________________  
  
He's running away? I can't let him, but I said we would never speak again after the Oliver fight.  
  
Oliver, I don't know about him. Maybe Ryan was right, maybe he is a psycho. The night after Ryan punched Oliver, I.what did I do? I was pretty drunk  
  
I had sex with Oliver! I don't know how I should feel.happy, disgusted? I feel like a slut, I can't be without a guy for more then a week.  
  
_________________  
  
Marissa went down to talk to him. Ryan was getting onto his bike.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked. He couldn't tell if she actually cared.  
  
"Home, there's nothing for me here." Ryan said squinting his eyes at the sun in front of him.  
  
"What do you mean? I still care, the Cohens still care, Luke and Summer still care!"  
  
"They may but this place stopped being fun a while ago. Sandy and Kirsten don't believe me, Seth and Summer are too wrapped up to give a shit, and you're off having sex with Oliver!" Ryan screamed  
  
"How did you know?" Marisa hadn't told anybody but Summer and that was only an hour ago.  
  
"Oliver told me. Well, didn't so much tell me as called and gloated about it. He really showed how gullible you are but that's his problem now."  
  
Sandy approached the drive.  
  
"Ryan, where are you going?" Sandy asked  
  
"Luke's house, I'm staying there tonight." Ryan could lie when the occasion called for it.  
  
********  
  
Sandy left and Marissa ran to catch up with Ryan.  
  
"I'll talk to him and if you're right you should stay here in Newport" Marissa pleaded  
  
"Fine"  
  
Ryan then went to Luke's house.  
  
He noticed one thing while passing Oliver's building on the way to Luke's  
  
Oliver drove an orange corvette with the license plate "TRASK112".  
  
*************  
  
PLEASE Review, there will be more to come, I promise! 


	2. Black Out

Title: Trust  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the OC but if I did this would be an episode and not a fanfic.  
  
Shippings: SethSummer, RyanMarissa, MarissaOliver,  
  
Disclaimer: Basically takes place after The Rivals and then after The Truth.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ryan sat alone in the pool house with the lights off. He was sitting in the darkest corner of the room with his head hanging.  
  
________Ryan's Thought's_______________-  
  
Stupid Oliver. Stupid Fucking Oliver! He ruined the one thing in my life that actually made sense.  
  
The Cohens taking me in, that didn't make sense. What did I ever do to deserve people like them looking out for me? Seth, I don't deserve a best friend. Let's face it; I'm a paranoid failure as a boyfriend, a son, and as an all around person. Marissa didn't deserve me. The Cohen's don't deserve me and Seth doesn't deserve me.  
  
______________________________________  
  
*********  
  
Marissa sat in her room in her mom's house gathering her clothes when she looked out her window. She saw Ryan in a jacket with his bike. He had a backpack over his shoulders like he was running away.  
  
____________Marissa's Thoughts_________________  
  
He's running away? I can't let him, but I said we would never speak again after the Oliver fight.  
  
Oliver, I don't know about him. Maybe Ryan was right, maybe he is a psycho. The night after Ryan punched Oliver, I.what did I do? I was pretty drunk  
  
I had sex with Oliver! I don't know how I should feel.happy, disgusted? I feel like a slut, I can't be without a guy for more then a week.  
  
_________________  
  
Marissa went down to talk to him. Ryan was getting onto his bike.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked. He couldn't tell if she actually cared.  
  
"Home, there's nothing for me here." Ryan said squinting his eyes at the sun in front of him.  
  
"What do you mean? I still care, the Cohens still care, Luke and Summer still care!"  
  
"They may but this place stopped being fun a while ago. Sandy and Kirsten don't believe me, Seth and Summer are too wrapped up to give a shit, and you're off having sex with Oliver!" Ryan screamed  
  
"How did you know?" Marisa hadn't told anybody but Summer and that was only an hour ago.  
  
"Oliver told me. Well, didn't so much tell me as called and gloated about it. He really showed how gullible you are but that's his problem now."  
  
Sandy approached the drive.  
  
"Ryan, where are you going?" Sandy asked  
  
"Luke's house, I'm staying there tonight." Ryan could lie when the occasion called for it.  
  
********  
  
Sandy left and Marissa ran to catch up with Ryan.  
  
"I'll talk to him and if you're right you should stay here in Newport" Marissa pleaded  
  
"Fine"  
  
Ryan then went to Luke's house.  
  
He noticed one thing while passing Oliver's building on the way to Luke's  
  
Oliver drove an orange corvette with the license plate "TRASK112".  
  
*************  
  
PLEASE Review, there will be more to come, I promise!  
  
*********  
  
Chapter Two: Black Out  
  
Ryan was finally back from his suspension. He walked down the hall with Seth, Luke, and Summer to see Oliver and Marissa talking against the lockers.  
  
"Hi guys, I gotta go, see you at lunch." Marissa said, getting uncomfortable at Ryan's presence.  
  
"Hey guys, and Ryan." Oliver said as Ryan and Luke saw the psychotic wheels turning in his mind.  
  
"Can I talk to Ryan alone please guys?" Oliver asked  
  
Luke, Seth, and summer walked away. Once they were out of sight, they hid behind the row of lockers to listen.  
  
"What do you want? You already won" Ryan snapped  
  
"Well.yeah I did but what are you going to do? You can either accept fate which is that Marissa and I were meant to be and you were just a road block or you can try to win her back but I'll always outsmart you and you'll end up looking like a stupid violent stalker type and Marissa will never talk to you. Meanwhile she can nurse me, like last week. Oh, it was amazing, she said that it as the best night of her life. Better then anything you could ever do because."  
  
Ryan cut him off with a stiff right hand to the jaw.  
  
Luke and Seth along with Summer emerged from behind the locker. The boys held Ryan back as Oliver sat up with blood trickling down his chin. Marissa emerged from the classroom. As her shoe was revealed by the opening door, Oliver saw her and he lied down on the floor pretending to be knocked out.  
  
She went down to check on him and she looked back at Ryan with disgust. As they looked at each other, Oliver smirked up at Ryan.  
  
*******  
  
"Dude, that kid is out of line." Luke said as the four of them walked down the hall  
  
"I'm sorry that Summer and I doubted you about him. He's a total psycho. I mean that look he gave you..." Seth said  
  
"I never doubted Ryan, Seth." Summer said cutting him off  
  
Then Mrs. Kim showed up and broke the silence  
  
"Ryan, we heard about your fight with Mr. Trask. Maybe the three of you should leave." Kim asked  
  
"Why? You had no problems sharing information about breaking in to Marissa did you?" Ryan asked  
  
"Well.um, that was a matter of her personal safety but regardless, we need to talk. Fighting in school is not acceptable so as of now, you are suspended for two more days. You now supposed to leave school grounds."  
  
***********  
  
Ryan walked home from school slowly  
  
****  
  
Seth and Luke were waiting at the Cohens for Ryan. He was supposed to be here after coming home but he wasn't there.  
  
Seth decided to call Sandy  
  
"Hello, Sandy Cohen."  
  
"Hey, have you seen Ryan?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, he was going to tell you but he was suspended for fighting."  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yeah, but Ryan completely had the right to. I and Luke heard the whole thing and he have it on tape. Here I'll hold it to the phone, 'You can either accept fate which is that Marissa and I were meant to be and you were just a road block or you can try to win her back but I'll always outsmart you and you'll end up looking like a stupid violent stalker type and Marissa ill never talk to you. Meanwhile she can nurse me, like last week. Oh, it was amazing, she said that it as the best night of her life. Better then anything you could ever do because.' and then Ryan hit him. Get this, okay so s Marissa is facing Ryan and all mad and stuff, Oliver smirks at Ryan."  
  
"Holy crap, Ryan was right about him. Where is Ryan?"  
  
"I'll call his cell and call you back when I find him"  
  
******  
  
Earlier-  
  
********Ryan's POV***************  
  
Now, I've done it. I was handed success on a silver freaking platter and I blew it over some girl. But it wasn't just some girl, it was Marissa Cooper. Probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Now, it's gone, he had screwed it up. Oliver was right, he always screwed everything up.  
  
Oh well, there's nothing I can do now except walk home and accept my failure. I hear foot steps, it's probably someone walking into school, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
The foot steps get faster and they head near me. Before I can turn to see who it is, I feel a hard crack against the back of my neck. BAM! Another couple of shots, this time to the back and left arm. BAM! BAM! More shots to the arm. I can make it out now, I've felt that crack before.  
  
Son of a bitch hit me with a crowbar! No time to think with another shot to the arm and BAM! Another one to the back of my head.  
  
They say there's a light at the end of the tunnel, well I can see mine. It is falling away as the darkness consumes me. I try to push away but with one harder crack to the back of my head I am covered in the darkness.  
  
*************  
  
Seth and Luke are joined by Sandy and Kirsten in the kitchen waiting for Ryan. It is three hours later.  
  
A phone call breaks the assuming silence.  
  
"Hello, this is Sandy Cohen."  
  
"Yes, this is HOAG. Your son Ryan was found unconscious about a half a mile away from Harbor next to a bloody crowbar."  
  
"We'll be right there."  
  
"What happened?" Seth asked  
  
"They found Ryan and he was unconscious next to a bloody crowbar."  
  
*********8  
  
Please Review thank you so much! 


	3. Waking Up Is Hard to Do

Title: Trust  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the OC but if I did this would be an episode and not a fanfic.  
  
Shippings: SethSummer, RyanMarissa, MarissaOliver,  
  
Disclaimer: Basically takes place after The Rivals and then after The Truth.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Ryan sat alone in the pool house with the lights off. He was sitting in the darkest corner of the room with his head hanging.  
  
________Ryan's Thought's_______________-  
  
Stupid Oliver. Stupid Fucking Oliver! He ruined the one thing in my life that actually made sense.  
  
The Cohens taking me in, that didn't make sense. What did I ever do to deserve people like them looking out for me? Seth, I don't deserve a best friend. Let's face it; I'm a paranoid failure as a boyfriend, a son, and as an all around person. Marissa didn't deserve me. The Cohen's don't deserve me and Seth doesn't deserve me.  
  
______________________________________  
  
*********  
  
Marissa sat in her room in her mom's house gathering her clothes when she looked out her window. She saw Ryan in a jacket with his bike. He had a backpack over his shoulders like he was running away.  
  
____________Marissa's Thoughts_________________  
  
He's running away? I can't let him, but I said we would never speak again after the Oliver fight.  
  
Oliver, I don't know about him. Maybe Ryan was right, maybe he is a psycho. The night after Ryan punched Oliver, I.what did I do? I was pretty drunk  
  
I had sex with Oliver! I don't know how I should feel.happy, disgusted? I feel like a slut, I can't be without a guy for more then a week.  
  
_________________  
  
Marissa went down to talk to him. Ryan was getting onto his bike.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked. He couldn't tell if she actually cared.  
  
"Home, there's nothing for me here." Ryan said squinting his eyes at the sun in front of him.  
  
"What do you mean? I still care, the Cohens still care, Luke and Summer still care!"  
  
"They may but this place stopped being fun a while ago. Sandy and Kirsten don't believe me, Seth and Summer are too wrapped up to give a shit, and you're off having sex with Oliver!" Ryan screamed  
  
"How did you know?" Marisa hadn't told anybody but Summer and that was only an hour ago.  
  
"Oliver told me. Well, didn't so much tell me as called and gloated about it. He really showed how gullible you are but that's his problem now."  
  
Sandy approached the drive.  
  
"Ryan, where are you going?" Sandy asked  
  
"Luke's house, I'm staying there tonight." Ryan could lie when the occasion called for it.  
  
********  
  
Sandy left and Marissa ran to catch up with Ryan.  
  
"I'll talk to him and if you're right you should stay here in Newport" Marissa pleaded  
  
"Fine"  
  
Ryan then went to Luke's house.  
  
He noticed one thing while passing Oliver's building on the way to Luke's  
  
Oliver drove an orange corvette with the license plate "TRASK112".  
  
*************  
  
PLEASE Review, there will be more to come, I promise!  
  
*********  
  
Chapter Two: Black Out  
  
Ryan was finally back from his suspension. He walked down the hall with Seth, Luke, and Summer to see Oliver and Marissa talking against the lockers.  
  
"Hi guys, I gotta go, see you at lunch." Marissa said, getting uncomfortable at Ryan's presence.  
  
"Hey guys, and Ryan." Oliver said as Ryan and Luke saw the psychotic wheels turning in his mind.  
  
"Can I talk to Ryan alone please guys?" Oliver asked  
  
Luke, Seth, and summer walked away. Once they were out of sight, they hid behind the row of lockers to listen.  
  
"What do you want? You already won" Ryan snapped  
  
"Well.yeah I did but what are you going to do? You can either accept fate which is that Marissa and I were meant to be and you were just a road block or you can try to win her back but I'll always outsmart you and you'll end up looking like a stupid violent stalker type and Marissa will never talk to you. Meanwhile she can nurse me, like last week. Oh, it was amazing, she said that it as the best night of her life. Better then anything you could ever do because."  
  
Ryan cut him off with a stiff right hand to the jaw.  
  
Luke and Seth along with Summer emerged from behind the locker. The boys held Ryan back as Oliver sat up with blood trickling down his chin. Marissa emerged from the classroom. As her shoe was revealed by the opening door, Oliver saw her and he lied down on the floor pretending to be knocked out.  
  
She went down to check on him and she looked back at Ryan with disgust. As they looked at each other, Oliver smirked up at Ryan.  
  
*******  
  
"Dude, that kid is out of line." Luke said as the four of them walked down the hall  
  
"I'm sorry that Summer and I doubted you about him. He's a total psycho. I mean that look he gave you..." Seth said  
  
"I never doubted Ryan, Seth." Summer said cutting him off  
  
Then Mrs. Kim showed up and broke the silence  
  
"Ryan, we heard about your fight with Mr. Trask. Maybe the three of you should leave." Kim asked  
  
"Why? You had no problems sharing information about breaking in to Marissa did you?" Ryan asked  
  
"Well.um, that was a matter of her personal safety but regardless, we need to talk. Fighting in school is not acceptable so as of now, you are suspended for two more days. You now supposed to leave school grounds."  
  
***********  
  
Ryan walked home from school slowly  
  
****  
  
Seth and Luke were waiting at the Cohens for Ryan. He was supposed to be here after coming home but he wasn't there.  
  
Seth decided to call Sandy  
  
"Hello, Sandy Cohen."  
  
"Hey, have you seen Ryan?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, he was going to tell you but he was suspended for fighting."  
  
"Oliver?"  
  
"Yeah, but Ryan completely had the right to. I and Luke heard the whole thing and he have it on tape. Here I'll hold it to the phone, 'You can either accept fate which is that Marissa and I were meant to be and you were just a road block or you can try to win her back but I'll always outsmart you and you'll end up looking like a stupid violent stalker type and Marissa ill never talk to you. Meanwhile she can nurse me, like last week. Oh, it was amazing, she said that it as the best night of her life. Better then anything you could ever do because.' and then Ryan hit him. Get this, okay so s Marissa is facing Ryan and all mad and stuff, Oliver smirks at Ryan."  
  
"Holy crap, Ryan was right about him. Where is Ryan?"  
  
"I'll call his cell and call you back when I find him"  
  
******  
  
Earlier-  
  
********Ryan's POV***************  
  
Now, I've done it. I was handed success on a silver freaking platter and I blew it over some girl. But it wasn't just some girl, it was Marissa Cooper. Probably the best thing that ever happened to me. Now, it's gone, he had screwed it up. Oliver was right, he always screwed everything up.  
  
Oh well, there's nothing I can do now except walk home and accept my failure. I hear foot steps, it's probably someone walking into school, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
The foot steps get faster and they head near me. Before I can turn to see who it is, I feel a hard crack against the back of my neck. BAM! Another couple of shots, this time to the back and left arm. BAM! BAM! More shots to the arm. I can make it out now, I've felt that crack before.  
  
Son of a bitch hit me with a crowbar! No time to think with another shot to the arm and BAM! Another one to the back of my head.  
  
They say there's a light at the end of the tunnel, well I can see mine. It is falling away as the darkness consumes me. I try to push away but with one harder crack to the back of my head I am covered in the darkness.  
  
*************  
  
Seth and Luke are joined by Sandy and Kirsten in the kitchen waiting for Ryan. It is three hours later.  
  
A phone call breaks the assuming silence.  
  
"Hello, this is Sandy Cohen."  
  
"Yes, this is HOAG. Your son Ryan was found unconscious about a half a mile away from Harbor next to a bloody crowbar."  
  
"We'll be right there."  
  
"What happened?" Seth asked  
  
"They found Ryan and he was unconscious next to a bloody crowbar."  
  
*********8  
  
Please Review thank you so much!  
  
Chapter Three: Hospital  
  
Ryan slowly woke up to find Seth, Sandy, and Kirsten over him.  
  
"What happened? I remember a crowbar and punching Oliver and not much else." Ryan asked  
  
"Uh, well the police are checking the security tapes to see who did it and we're sorry for doubting you about Oliver. Seth played us the tape." Sandy said  
  
"We'll leave you to talk with Seth. Sorry, hospitals make us uncomfterbal." Kirsten said  
  
*****  
  
"So, uh who do you think did it Seth?" Ryan asked trying to figure it out himself.  
  
"To be honest I think it was Oliver. It's been three days since you were attacked and he's been keeping a really low profile. That kid is screwed up." Seth sighed  
  
"Can you do me a favor? Can you ask that Marissa or Oliver not be allowed to see me?" Ryan asked  
  
"No problem, bro. Do you want me to leave? I don't wanna leave you alone"  
  
Ryan cut him off  
  
"It's okay, I'm very experienced at it." Ryan sighed  
  
****  
  
Marissa called Summer later that day  
  
"Hey Sum, have you seen Ryan? He hasn't called once in three days." Marissa asked  
  
"Maybe it's because you dumped him." Summer replied  
  
"Maybe or maybe something happened to him?"  
  
"Nope, nothing at all. How is Oliver?"  
  
"Stop trying to change the subject. What happened?"  
  
"After he hit Oliver, he was suspended. As he was walking to his car he was attacked from behind by some guy with a crowbar." Summer said  
  
"Oh my god! Who would do that?"  
  
"For one, I think it would be Oliver." Summer said  
  
"No, why don't you guys like him? He's my boyfriend!"  
  
"Really? What happened to 'just friends'?"  
  
"We haven't been just friends since Palm Springs." Marissa revealed  
  
"Explain"  
  
"After Ryan left, that night we had sex"  
  
"Then why did you get mad when Ryan accused you of cheating on him?" Summer asked, pretty upset  
  
"I don't know, it's just Oliver makes me feel relaxed."  
  
"Because he gives you drugs!" Summer yelled  
  
"I know, I just I don't know anymore. I need to see Ryan, goodbye."  
  
********  
  
At Hospital******** ********************  
  
Marissa walked into the hospital somewhat nervous as she walked to the receptionist's desk.  
  
"Hi, can I see Ryan Atwood?"  
  
"What's your name?" The lady asked  
  
"Marissa Cooper."  
  
"Mr. Atwood has asked that you not be allowed to see him."  
  
Marissa walked away confused. 


	4. Whodunnit?

Chapter Four: Whodunit?  
  
Later that week as the police looked for clues they found a security tape from a store across the street from where they found Ryan. The security tape showed a car speeding off and the police are trying to find the license plate.  
  
Later that week, Ryan came home to the Cohen's house.  
  


* * *

  
That day, Summer and Marissa were watching the 5 o clock new to finally find out who attacked Ryan.  
  
"Who do you think did it Marissa?" Summer asked  
  
"I'm not going to say it Sum"  
  
"Fine, but I won't say I didn't..."  
  
Summer was cut off by the Newscaster  
  
"Now it's time to find out who attacked local teen Ryan Atwood. The police have arrested local teen, son of hotel entrepreneur William Trask, Oliver Trask. He was arrested after the tapes showed his car with license plate tag 'TRASK112'"  
  
"Tell you so" Summer finished.  
  


* * *

  
Ryan woke up that morning and found a note from Seth outside the door to the pool house that read 'I was right, read the paper'  
  
"Morning" Ryan said as he entered the house.  
  
"Morning? Dude, it's 1 PM" Seth replied  
  
The phone rings, Seth answers  
  
"Hello, Seth Cohen speaking."  
  
"Hey Seth, it's Summer. I need to tell you something. Is Ryan there?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Marissa told me that the night when Oliver supposedly attempted suicide she and him had sex and after they broke up they did it again right after he was attacked."  
  
"Wait, but Oliver attacked Ryan. Why would [whisper] Marissa [/whisper] do that?"  
  
"Why would who do what?" Ryan asked from behind Seth  
  
"Seth, see you later, you're on your own." Summer said as she hung up.  
  
"Well, Ryan. Summer just told me something that I don't want to tell you but I can't not tell you. You remember Oliver's supposed suicide attempt?"  
  
"Yeah, so what? He faked a suicide what does that have to do with me, you, and or Summer?"  
  
"Well when Marissa stayed that night some things happened and they had sex."  
  
Ryan turned around and went back into the pool house.  
  
He came out soon after with bags under his eyes. He wasn't crying. Boys don't cry. Bad ass boys from Chino who steal cars, burn down houses, punch people at Debutante Balls, and befriend would-be assassins don't cry. 


	5. Reunited and it feels so ?

Chapter Five: Reunited?  
  
Ryan didn't leave the pool house after Seth told him the news.  
  
It turns out that he wasn't the liar. It turns out that he had a good reason to be worried. It turns out that Marissa was a better liar then he gave her credit for. She was able to say that he should trust her with a straight face considering that he probably shouldn't trust her.  
  
Ryan didn't feel like leaving the pool house today. If she wanted to see me then she would take the time out of her schedule of lying, cheating, and having sex with criminal drug addicts.  
  
Although to be fair, Ryan himself was a criminal in a way.  
  


* * *

  
Marissa came to the pool house around 3 PM as Seth had advised, so Ryan would be nice and awake and brooding.  
  
"Hey" She said as she knocked on the door after coming in  
  
Ryan sat behind the bed/ couch on the floor leaning against the frame of the bed/ couch. If she's already coming in she doesn't have to knock. I don't want to have this talk now, he thought,  
  
Maybe if I stay down and don't move and don't make a sound.  
  
"Ryan?" Marissa asked.  
  
She peered around the room looking for him. She couldn't find him so she turned to leave.  
  
Seth met her near the main house.  
  
"Where's Ryan? I though he was home." She asked him  
  
"He was there like five minutes ago in all of his broodiness." Seth replied squinting his eyes at the bright California sun.  
  
"I think he's hiding behind the bed or in the bathroom. Just go back in and look a while."  
  
"Why is he hiding?"  
  
"I don't know because Summer and I had to tell him you and Oliver had sex after he supposedly attempted to off himself. He kind of walked in on her telling me about it."  
  
"How is he?" She asked, completely ignoring the fact of how dumb she felt.  
  
"Remember when you chose Luke for like a week last Summer? Well that was nothing, so basically you can go talk to him and cheer him up or watch Brood-fest 2004 with me, Sum, and Luke. Your choice"  
  
With that Seth walked away as Marissa took a deep breath and stepped back into the Fortress of Solitude.  
  


* * *

  
Ryan continued to sit against the bed.  
  
Take your choice, Marissa. Just get out and make me happy or come in and attempt to find me. Well you can't find me if I lock the door to the bathroom while I'm in it.  
  
I go to the bathroom ever so softly with soft footsteps like my brother tried before he got arrested for robbery.  
  
I seem to be home free by now  
  


* * *

  
"Hey Ryan, I couldn't find you before. Where were you?" Marissa asked  
  
"I was hiding." Ryan replied as he turned around.  
  
Damn, no escape now, he thought as he sat down on the bed.  
  
She sat down next to him  
  
"I'm sorry about everything Ryan. I had no idea he was like that." Marissa said  
  
He couldn't look at her. He was so disgusted yet so vindicated. He knew he was right but he wasn't the type to say I-told-you-so.  
  
"You did know what he was like in other areas." Ryan said coldly and he looked down at the floor.  
  
"I was high and I think he slipped something into my drink. I didn't realize what I was doing until I woke up in his bed naked."  
  
Marissa stopped talking and looked at him holding back tears as he lifted his head.  
  
"You still could have told me. I'm still not sure how long this may have been going on. I don't know how you could break up with me because I was paranoid of something with you and Oliver when I had a damn good reason to be paranoid. You had sex with him and you wouldn't even have it with your own boyfriend who by the way stuck with you through numerous DUI's, OD's, your parent's divorce, your dad's problems, your drug addiction, and your alcohol addiction!"  
  
Ryan stood up after he was done yelling  
  
"Ryan, listen to me, I" Marissa stammered  
  
"No! YOU LISTEN TO ME!!! You said that I should trust you when later that night you two probably fucked again behind my back! You insist that he's perfectly fucking stable and a week later he tries to fucking kill me with a crowbar. How are you gonna smooth that one over? Huh? How are you gonna lie about that?"  
  
Ryan paced around the pool house and finally stopped in front of the wall. He leaned against it and sank to the floor.  
  
"Ryan, if we can just start over I'll be better. I'll go to therapy."  
  
"Therapy is how all this shit started." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek and onto the floor.  
  
Marissa didn't see it.  
  
" Can we at least start over? A fresh start for us." She said trying to calm the monster inside of Ryan.  
  
A monster that could defeat any army in the world if it would get her back. He couldn't let her know that. Not ever.  
  
Ryan realized that Oliver had fed him the same line of bull shit. Can we start over? He had accepted his offer too. It's a very nice thing to do, to try and start over with the guy who's girlfriend you're currently screwing.  
  
"I'm Marissa, I go to Harbor. What about you?"  
  
"I don't want to start over. I just want to move on from this whole situation. But I can't. I can't forget how my girlfriend betrayed me for the same guy who tried to kill me!" Ryan yelled.  
  
The tears fell from his face and Ryan covered his face. He couldn't let her see him cry. Let her see what damage she could do. So she could do it again later to have the same effect.  
  
"Why can't you forgive me?" Marissa yelled.  
  
"Last time I forgave someone who betrayed me; I ended up with five broken ribs. I already have a cracked collarbone. I don't like pain and somehow we always find our way together." Ryan said, the hurt evident in his tone of voice.  
  
"Fine, I'll just leave." Marissa said softly  
  
She turned around ready to leave.  
  
"Wait! I'll think about it. I want to start over but I don't know if I can do it right now."  
  
"Thanks Ryan. I'm glad we can get past it and you're trying to forgive me."  
  
"I forgive but I don't forget" Ryan said coldly.  
  
Marissa left and shut the door. Ryan didn't move from his spot for about an hour. 


	6. Preperation

Chapter Six: Preparation  
  
Ryan hadn't said anything to Marissa since their talk in the poolhouse.  
  
The big Singles Valentine's Dance Event Gala was coming up soon as Seth and Ryan get ready in the poolhouse.  
  
"So big day huh Ryan?" Seth asked as Ryan tried to get his tie on.  
  
"I've never been too big on Valentine's Day."  
  
"Really, you were always very good with the ladies."  
  
"Not lately." Ryan said as he turned around with his tie on finally  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you and Marissa made up finally." Seth asked, slightly confused  
  
"Not exactly. I said I couldn't forgive her for the Oliver situation"  
  
"Of course, I mean you can't just get over the fact that your ex-girlfriend had sex with the guy who tried to kill you. But Marissa said that she was drunk so it wasn't really her fault if that means anything to you."  
  
"I know it was an accident but what happened did happen and she never even told me until last week. I want to be with her but how do I know it won't happen again?"  
  
"You don't but if you love her you'll know what to do. I'd love to help you out but I can't, Marissa can't, Sandy and Kirsten can't, Luke can't, Summer can't and I'm pretty sure Hailey can't either. You have to do it yourself."  
  
"Pretty good for someone who is as bad at conflict avoidance as you are. Alright, let's go to the Event Dance Gala." Ryan sighed  
  
"Gala Dance Event?" Seth asked  
  
"Dance Gala Event." Ryan corrected  
  
"No, I think it's the Gala Event Dance" Seth added.  
  
Sandy and Kirsten popped in.  
  
"For the last freaking time it's the Single's Valentine's Dance Event Gala!" Kirsten yelled  
  
*******  
  
Summer and Marissa drove to the event in Marissa's car  
  
"So are you and Ryan like, you know?" Summer asked  
  
"I don't know. He doesn't know and I can't do anything to help him change his mind." Marissa said  
  
"Well, how did you guys leave it? That can mean a lot."  
  
"I asked to get back to get back together but he didn't want to,"  
  
"Of course not, you had sex with the guy that tried to kill him. Although, you were drunk it still happened. Did you tell him?"  
  
"No, Seth did."  
  
"Well the fact that he had to confront you about it to get you to admit to it won't help you at all."  
  
"Then he basically told me that he probably should have broken up with me first considering all I put him through."  
  
"Once again, he's right."  
  
"Sum, you're supposed to be on my side here!" Marissa yelled  
  
"Well, he is right. The DUI's, The OD in TJ, and your drug and alcohol problems are basically his mom all over again."  
  
"I know but I know he loves me."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I could tell because he was crying"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess he just felt like I was abandoning him like everybody else"  
  
"From what he told me, he said you were completing the part about being his mom by abandoning him when things got rough."  
  
"I never thought of it like that."  
  
"I know how you can fix it!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"My cousin-in-law Roy will be there because he's visiting my step-mom this weekend. If you flirt with him, Ryan will get jealous and he'll tell you how he feels."  
  
"Great idea! I did leave after he said he'd forgive but not forget"  
  
*******  
  
Ryan and Seth entered the club as the waiter greeted them  
  
"Mushroom Leaf Crescent. Crab and Brie Filou "  
  
"What did I tell you on Christmas? I'm not going to repeat my self."  
  
The waiter walked away.  
  
"So what are you going to do man?" Seth asked  
  
"I'm going to find her and tell her how I feel." Ryan replied  
  
"Good man. Ill go find Summer. I'll see you later bro."  
  
Seth walked off as Ryan scanned the crowd.  
  
He saw Marissa talking to a short haired blonde guy.  
  
She giggled like he had made her giggle.  
  
He went up to her.  
  
"Hey, Marissa can we talk alone?"  
  
"Maybe later, I was talking to Roy right now. Roy this is Ryan."  
  
Ryan gave a 'what-the-blue-hell?' look as Marissa and Roy walked away hand in hand  
  
"Shit" was all Ryan could say  
  
**********  
  
Later that night, Ryan didn't bother talking to Marissa  
  
Summer walked up to Marissa and pulled her away from Roy  
  
"What are you doing Marissa? Ryan isn't even watching" Summer said  
  
"Where is he? The plan doesn't look like its working"  
  
They look around for him and they find him in a window on the upper floor of the level sitting with his head down.  
  
**********  
  
Marissa and Roy went to her mom's house afterwards without telling anybody. Ryan sat alone in the poolhouse and Summer went to talk to him.  
  
"Hey" Summer said as she sat down next to him.  
  
"Hey, how's Marissa?"  
  
"Good, you know that guy Roy she was flirting with?"  
  
Ryan sighed  
  
"Well she's just trying to make you jealous so you would do something romantic on Valentine's Day."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, she's at her mom's house right now."  
  
"Thanks Summer. I'll see you later."  
  
***********  
  
He went to the store to buy some Roses from the flower store. He walked into the Cooper's house ready to tell his feelings to Marissa.  
  
That he couldn't live without her.  
  
That life without her was unbearable  
  
He had waited for this moment for a long time  
  
But IT wasn't the it he had planned.  
  
It happened to be Marissa and Roy in the middle of tearing each other's clothes off.  
  
***********  
  
Please Review!! 


End file.
